Sixth Time's The Charm
by thedarkangel22
Summary: "Gosh, Neji, where's your sense of adventure, huh?" "I managed to lose it somewhere between the third and fourth time we were caught with your hand down my pants." Where Tenten and Neji can't seem to resist one another. What else is new? NejiTen fluff, humor and mentions of sexual themes. (Cover was done by the lovely and very talented Nairil here on ff. Check them out!)


**_Hello beautiful people! I can't go too long without writing some NejiTen, so here's a new oneshot!_**

 ** _Also, to those of you with tumblr, I'd love if it you guys could follow my writing blog on there. I'll be posting updates for my ongoing stories and drabbles that I won't be putting up on here. I'll also be taking requests on there! So show me some love! Please! Since is weird about links, my tumblr name is: thedarkangelonff_**

 ** _Don't forget to leave a review!_**

* * *

Sixth Time's the Charm

"We're going to get caught."

Tenten rolls her eyes and continues to pull him through the winding hallways of the Hyuga compound. She's doesn't have much of a clue where she's going, and she's still amazed that there are parts of the compound she's never been in, but since Neji won't help with navigation, she's got to figure it out on her own.

If it wasn't mid-day, they could have just used his bedroom. But with a whole clan of Byakugan wielding prudes milling about, it wasn't exactly the best option. Conversely, they could have gone to her apartment where they'd have been alone, but Tenten was…impatient.

To say the least.

"Gosh, Neji, where's your sense of adventure, huh?"

"I managed to lose it somewhere between the third and fourth time we were caught with your hand down my pants."

Tenten just barely chokes back a laugh. Trust Neji to make something like that sound so…clinical.

Stopping abruptly, she doesn't even bother to glance around before she pushes Neji back against the wall, shuffling in close enough that their chests brush. There's a little smirk on her lips as she watches Neji's eyes widen ever so slightly as they dart between their surroundings and her face. Eventually, he seems to be content enough with their isolation that he fixes his gaze on her and lets it rest there.

"But Neji," she says softly, teasingly, and she can all but _sense_ the shudder that runs through his body. "You love it when my hand is down your-"

She doesn't get to finish because Neji swoops down and covers her mouth with his.

She'd have pulled back to tease him, because she did _not_ miss that pretty blush on his porcelain skin, but it was kind of hard to do much of anything when Neji was doing _that_ with his lips.

And so she hums contently, rising up on her toes to kiss him back more firmly, her fingers sliding into the soft, soft locks of his gorgeous hair. Tenten loves the long, dark tresses so much that she can't even bring herself to be jealous of it. She has long since accepted that her boyfriend has to be one of the most beautiful people in existence, and she is all too happy to let him be the 'beauty' of their little duo. She's always preferred being the 'brawn' anyway, though she suspects Neji would have something to say about that. But that was a conversation for another time.

His lips part between hers, and she can feel his tongue dart out to trace the seam of her lips, waiting, in that ever patient way of his, to allow him entrance.

And she does.

With a soft moan, she parts her lips as well, feeling the warmth of his tongue stroking hers, and now it's her turn to shudder under his ministrations.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wonders just when Neji got so good at this. At kissing. And a bunch of other things, but she wasn't trying to get carried away or anything at the moment.

They had been each other's first kisses, taken and exchanged on one hot summer evening after a four hour training session. They were seventeen at the time, and it had been a long time coming for the two of them. Some may have laughed at the fact that they went seventeen years without experiencing the pleasure that was kissing, among other pleasures, but it was just so… _them_ to wait.

Alright, admittedly, Tenten wouldn't have minded if the kiss had occurred earlier. She knew she was in love with the prodigal Hyuga since the time she was twelve after all. But she knew Neji, and she knew that he wouldn't let anything interfere with his goals and achieving them, and so she was content to wait.

And wait she did, for years, as she fought by his side and became his best friend and most trusted confidant. She never once pushed him or voiced her feelings, not even when the rest of their friends started pairing off. She was just happy to be near him. To be, arguably, the most important person in his life.

It was because she knew, just as he did, that they would end up together one day. So there was no need to rush the inevitable. It would happen some day. And that 'some day' was the day he kissed her.

They'd been laying in the grass, or rather, she'd been laying in the grass. He was sitting by her, meditating. Eyes closed and sprawled on her back, she was rambling on and on about something or another, probably the newest weapon on the market or their upcoming ANBU exam. She had barely felt it when his lips fluttered over hers, soft as a butterfly's wings.

When she'd opened her eyes to stare up at him, he was back to meditating. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought she was just dreaming, but she caught that barely-there tinge of pink on his pale cheeks.

She hadn't exactly said 'it was about time', but the meaning came through in the way she had proceeded to tackle him to the forest ground for another kiss. She recalled that he made a disgruntled sound, but she also remembered the faint curve of his lips before he let her kiss it away.

The rest, as they say, was history.

Their relationship was in the cards for a long time, though they never discussed it. Not then, not now. It wasn't like much changed between them anyway. When they're working, it's all professional; nothing different there. At the age of nineteen, they are one of the most esteemed two-man ANBU teams in all of Fire Country, and are only getting better with time and experience.

When they're training, it's all business. They aren't like Ino and Sai who start making out five minutes into a training session or like Naruto who makes it his sole objective to see how many times he can make Hinata blush in the span of a ten minute spar. They aren't even like Sasuke and Sakura who sometimes pause in the middle of an intense brawl to just stop and stare at one another with all sorts of sexual tension flying between the two of them. No, when Neji and Tenten train, they simply train. They don't hold back, their touches don't linger, their attacks are purposeful.

Which is why when they _aren't_ working or sparring, well, they make up for lost time. In spades. And boy have they ever gotten good at doing that.

Speaking of getting good at things, Tenten stifles a moan as she feels Neji cup her bottom and lift her up. She doesn't need any prompting to wrap her muscled legs around his narrow hips. It's a dance they've engaged in often enough that they just know the steps without even having to think about it.

He turns them so that it's her with her back against the wall now, with his warm body pressed tightly against hers as his lips travel across her cheek and down her neck. When she feels his teeth sink into the tender skin just above her fluttering pulse, she bites her lip to hold back a gasp.

Neji, in the effortless way that he does everything, has become quite the lover in the two years they've been together. It's his boldness that surprises her the most. The way the stoic, prim and proper Neji Hyuga can be moved to sucking on his girlfriend's neck in a hallway at the compound. In the middle of the day. And all this from the man who'd been grumbling about getting caught. Oh how the tables have turned.

Not that she was complaining. At all.

"Neji," she pants, her head thrown back against the wall as his lips dip lower so his tongue can swirl in the hollow between her collarbones. She can feel his smirk against her sensitive skin just as well as she can feel his length pressing up between her thighs.

"Yes Tenten?" he murmurs smugly against her skin as he rocks his hips into hers, making her stifle a curse.

"We need to get to a room," she pants, rocking her hips back against his, a little smirk forming on her own lips as she feels his chest rumble in pleasure at her actions. "Now."

"Gosh, Tenten," he says mockingly, echoing her words from earlier, and she doesn't know whether she wants to laugh or growl. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Intent on getting even, Tenten trails her hands down his chest, pausing for a moment to feel the rhythm of his pounding heartbeat against her palm. She then lets one of her hands continue downward, slipping past his apron and into the waistband of his pants, relishing in the way he sucks in air between his teeth.

"What was that you were saying about-"

"Neji."

Both of them freeze at the sound of the third voice, staring wide eyed at one another. That lasts about a minute before the two of them hastily disengage from one another. It's bad enough that they've been caught necking in the hallway, but it's made worse only by the fact that there is no way to be discrete about pulling one's hand out of her boyfriends pants.

Red faced, though Neji seemed to be handling it better, they both turn to face Hiashi Hyuga.

Tenten couldn't meet his eyes, and so she opts to stare at his sandal clad feet instead. It wasn't that she was ashamed, per se, she was more worried that one look at Hiashi's face would send her into a fit of giggles. It's happened before, and Neji was _not_ pleased. And so she bites the inside of her cheek and looks appropriately embarrassed as she waits for someone to say something.

"Uncle," says Neji after a moment, his voice not wavering in the slightest. She risks a sideways glance at him and admires the way he's managed to compose himself so quickly. Hell, she doesn't even see his prominent hard-on anymore. Then again, getting caught by your uncle probably had that effect on people. Or so she hoped.

Hiashi says nothing for a long moment, and she knows that he and his nephew are engaging in another one of those staring matches that seem to be so common with the Hyuga. Experience tells her to just wait it out, one of them would crack at some point. She just hopes that doesn't take too long. Despite the untimely interruption, she still finds herself…worked up.

When the sandaled feet start moving out of her line of vision, Tenten lifts her head to watch as Hiashi continues on his way down the hall, passing right between the two of them as he does so. She wonders for a moment if they're off the hook, but then the older man's voice carries from behind them.

"You have a room, nephew. Use it."

They remain completely silent until the sounds of Hiashi's footsteps tapers off as he turns the corner. At this point, Tenten can taste the blood in her mouth that she's drawn from biting down on the inside of her cheek so hard. But she can only hold back for so long, and pretty soon she's got a hand braced against the wall to hold herself up as she laughs.

Neji doesn't seem to share in her amusement, and she can all but feel his glare.

"Are you happy now?" he mutters and it only makes her laugh harder. Eventually, she straightens up, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye as she looks up at a very disgruntled Neji Hyuga.

"Sixth time's the charm?" she asks before dissolving into another fit of giggles. She thinks she catches the faintest upward tilts of Neji's lips at that, but she can't be sure.

When he grabs her wrist and starts dragging her off in the direction of his room, she's got a wide grin plastered on her face.

"There _will not_ be a sixth time."


End file.
